


Agent 4

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Marie gets a crush on agent 4, reader is agent 4 obv, rip agent 3 you're just chilling in sad old town life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: After saving the Great Zapfish, and more importantly her sister, Marie is more than willing to spend more time with Agent 4.





	Agent 4

**Author's Note:**

> lol enjoy my Marie loving fic

            Marie sighed peacefully, sitting in her casual disguise with Callie on a bench. Although Callie didn’t seem too worried about disguises, since they still hadn’t made it back to their own home- they decided after a traumatic experience of being brainwashed and training a new agent, they were going on a _well-deserved_ vacation. Callie wore her sunglasses- the not brainwashing kind-, and Marie wore her typical face mask. Callie argued that those two “Off the Hook” girls were the big hits on this town, so why waste time on disguises? But she finally gave in when Marie said she could wear her favorite sunglasses as her disguise.

            she had to hand it to DJ Octavio, he knew Callie’s taste…

            “Oh, here she comes,” Callie said quietly, pointing up to their newest friend: Agent 4.

            She was walking back with some of Crusty Sean’s fried delicacies they requested. It was nice to see Crusty Sean again after he retired from the shoe business.

            “Thank you,” Both Callie and Marie said as Agent 4 handed them their orders.

            “I can’t believe how greasy that is…” Marie laughed at Callie’s order, which looked like more oil and grease than actual food.

            “Look, Marie, I’ve been on a brainwash diet for a long time now, I deserve this.”

            “I mean… you still ate when you were brainwashed, right?” Marie asked, only halfway concerned.

            “Probably, I don’t know. It’s not like I remember.” Callie laughed with a shrug, “I don’t feel any thinner, although maybe I _shouldn’t_ be eating this then…”

            “Might as well, you already ordered it.” Marie said, starting to eat her order as well.

            Agent 4 was already almost halfway through her meal, since she wasn’t adding anything to the conversation.

            “Hey, Four,” Callie said, already picking up on Marie’s nickname for her, “Do you like greasy food? I might not be able to finish this.”

            She nodded, reaching over and taking a bite out of it as Callie held it up.

            Marie laughed with them, and then motioned to her cheek for a moment.

            “Four, you, uh, you got something there,” Marie said.

            “Oh,” Four laughed, reaching up to the side of her lip with her tongue to lick off the crumb.

            Callie and Marie giggled at Agent 4’s silliness. It was a pretty funny comparison, too, since Agent 3 wasn’t known for having a clean face all the time, either.

            “But seriously,” Callie said, “I owe you guys big time. Like, more than my greasy leftovers.”

            “It’s fine, I’m just happy you’re safe,” Agent 4 said, a little embarrassed at the sudden praise.

            “I owe you, too” Marie nodded, leaning over to smile at Agent 4.

            “If it wasn’t for you,” she continued, “I don’t think I’d ever be able to save Callie on my own. Or the great Zapfish, for that matter.”

            “Thank you,” Agent 4 smiled.

            “We’re probably going to have to call you pretty regularly,” Callie sighed, “DJ Octavio sneaks out of his snowglobe pretty often.”

            “I don’t mind, he doesn’t scare me,” Four scoffed jokingly, puffing out her chest in pride.

            Her show made Marie giggle again.

            “Hey, Four, you know this town pretty well, right?” Callie asked, and Marie immediately picked up on Callie’s idea.

            “Why don’t you show us around?” Marie asked, finishing Callie’s sentence.

            Four nodded enthusiastically, and jumped up to give Callie and Marie the grand tour.


End file.
